Walking Dead Season 3 (My Prediction)
by Erin Emerald Hunter
Summary: Since Season 3 is in the making, I decided to make a fanfiction prediction about the next season. I know people will not agree what I thought might happen next season, but this is just for fun for me. So, here's Kax (my OC), a member of Clementine's group. She helps her take care of AJ and they both embark on an intense journey that they will never forget


_First of all, I'm like a HUGE FAN of the walking dead game play *squeals uncontrollably*_

_~Anyways, since season three is in the making, I've decided to make my own little version of season 3. Also, these are my choices that made in episode 5 for the ending of season 2:_

_-Shot Kenny (Tbh he's just crazy and over reacted at almost ever situation)_

_-Leave with Jane (Apparently, everyone hates Jane and I can understand that but I can tell that she didn't mean it. She hides the kid because words don't seem to cut it and convince Clementine and if I were in her position, I would think the same thing. I agree that hiding the kid was over the top but Clem is too attached to Kenny that she's too blind to see Kenny's attitude over everything. Hopeful no one will hate me for this (probably will :/ ) but that's my opinion and I just want to point that out cause it's based on the choices I made in that last season. If you guys want me to do another story about the other choices and their outcomes in the game, pm me or leave a review)_

_-Let the family in (First of all, I don't trust them. However, I don't think Jane and Clementine can survive at Howe's (aka Carvers camp) with just the two of them. How can they take care of the baby with just the two of them? Second, the only reason why I don't trust the family is because of the man. He had his hand behind him the whole time as he was talking to Clem, signaling them that he is armed with a weapon. Like WTH DUDE!? Why would you should two innocent children for food and shelter? The world is shattering apart and worst thing you can do is making it worst by killing innocent people.)_

_So enough of my choices, let's begin the story of the Walking Dead Season 3_

* * *

Living in a world like this, makes you wonder how it all started. One minute you are sitting at home enjoying the basic things like playing video games, reading a book, or drawing. The next thing you see is people going mad like they are being possessed by evil spirits. My name is Catherine but most people call me Kax. From my name, you probably thing I'm a simple innocent white girl but that's where you're wrong. First of all, race shouldn't be determined by your name, which I find it kind of bullshit, and I'm Asian. Second, I was raised by white families. It was kind of from one family to the next. My first family was a British/Scottish Family and they were badass. They taught me how to shoot ever since I was five so I can help my dad hunt when I got older. However, I was a pussy little girl like I should be. But they taught me that fear is something you can control and maintain and that life itself can be controlled by your perspective. I never really understand why they told me that, for I had a brain of a walnut back then. I was stupid and dumb as hell whenever I shoot guns and everything else in general but they kept pushing me to be brave but I couldn't. I don't know why and I was still wondering why. Eventually, the child care services started noticing the way they were raising me and think it's a bad example for me, so they moved me to a different family however; the rest of those families weren't good for me than my first family. They weren't as loving and caring as them. There were times I ran away from them and just go to a friend's house. But eventually, they would find me and in the end, I will come to school with bruises, blisters, and a black eye. There were some occasions that I wanted to cry because I couldn't take the pain anymore but I would remember the words my first dad told me that fear is something that I can control. Ever since that day I rarely cried on anything. Whenever I get bitched slapped by the face of my adopted drunk mother or whipped by my adopted aggressive father of another family, I will keep my nerve up and fight back in anyway. You wouldn't believe how many times the child care services caught me on the streets. But yeah, that's pretty much my life; live with one loving family and then live with the rest that are fucking drunken dumbasses that are the opposite of wise and keep on moving from one to another. When it first happened I was planning on running away again. So I took most of my dad's money (he's rich by selling drugs and false deals) and my mother's pocket knife. I packed some clothes and food and escaped out my back window. I was wearing a light blue t-shirt, a red plaid hoodie with a purple bonnet, dark green skinny jeans, and black converse shoes that I got from my neighbor for free. I began walking quietly out of my backyard, but of course, they wouldn't care anyway because every day after school, I would see them lying down on the couch drunk or just in the middle "getting down" and that's what they would do for the rest of the day. To think it would be explicated to a 13 year old girl but back then, I just thought of it as the bird and the bees talk in action. Anyways, I slowly opened the side gate, slipped through the gap, closed the gate slowly, and went on my way to my good friend's house. Her name was Janice and she's been my only friend since the time I was adopted. She had always been there for me and helped me with my plans when I run away. In exchange of those favors, whenever my family blames her for helping, I would always take the punches for her. I would plea and begged them to not hit her and let them hit me instead. She didn't have to do this for me, which I told her many times, but she said it's best to live off in this world by myself than see me in a cemetery. Her house is 10 blocks away from mine house. Coincidentally, she has always been my neighbor every time I moved to a different family. As I entered through her backyard quietly, I pulled out my flashlight and shined it at her window. Normally, her parents don't want any of her friends at her house by night time, but they were on vacation and she was left with her brother. I could knock at the front door like a normal person but I don't want to get her in trouble. As I shined the flashlight out of the window, a red light appeared from inside the window. I turned off the flashlight as she opens the window and throws down the fire latter. I climbed up the latter, entered in her room, and pulled the latter inside, setting it near her chest. She slowly closed the door behind her and turned towards me

"So," she began quietly, "I'm guessing you're running away again, are you?"

"You guessed it," I said in a semi loud tone. "You should know I roll."

"Shhhh," she shushed as I set my backpack on the floor, "My brother is asleep down stairs on the couch. He's still tired from the house renovation. And if he found out that you're here, I will get in big trouble."

"Right," I said in a quiet tone, "I get it."

As she smiles, she went to her drawer and took and a piece of paper and handed it to me, "So this is the plan I made for you," she said to me. "I know it's from last year but my aunt said it would be better if you could stay at her place. She can give food, clothes, and shelter. Not only that, she's really nice and not abusive like your other families. And if your family were to take you away again, she will make sure that will never happen. Your family to us too, you know?"

"Thank you," I said, "I will be sure to tell your aunt that."

"OUR aunt," she corrected me.

"Our?" I questioned.

"Well, yeah," she said confused. "You are like a sister to me, remember?"

"For the 112th time," I said as I got my backpack.

"You still keeping count?" she asked while laughing.

"Of course," I said proudly. "It makes me feel cheerful having a friend that can make me smile all the time."

Janice smiled with glee as I went to the window. "Wait!" she exclaimed as she pulled out something from her pocket. It was a piece of paper and when she unfolded it, it was the picture of us as princesses. It was back in kindergarten when we first met. We drew a picture together that we promise to be good friends forever to the end. We became good friends because we both didn't know how to say the word "best" yet. We would pronounce it as "beast" and thus we became the nickname "the beast friends" since kindergarten. I took the paper out of her hand and looked at it. "I know you told me several times that I should keep it but I don't think it belongs to me." Janice said, tears rolling down her face. "You need it more than I do."

I folded the piece of paper in put it in my backpack. Something like this valuable to me must be put in my backpack. I zipped it up and looked at her, smiling more than I was before. She wiped the tears off her face, "Thank you for being a great friend, Kax"

"I should be thanking you, for being there for you" I said with a smile. As I was about to exit out her window, we heard a loud scream coming from down stairs. We both looked at each other puzzled. That's the sound of her brother down stairs in the living room. Immediately, I ran to the door and opened it. I looked at her, paralyzed. She was scared and I don't know what to tell her. I don't know if she should come with me or stay because she's not a fighter and we don't know what's down there.

"My brother is down here!" she exclaimed and almost went to the living room with me.

"I got to go down there, Kax! I need to see if he's ok!"

"We don't know what has happen to him and more importantly, we don't know what's down there," I said concerned. "Plus I don't want to be more vulnerable when your there with me. I want to be safe"

"But that's our brother down there either dead or hurt!" Janice said. I can tell that he has made up her mind. "Please Kax, let me come with you! I will help you fight if anything goes wrong!"

I sighed, for what I'm about to say can be a mistake I may regret for a long time, "Ok, you can come but you have to stay behind me the whole time, you got that?"

"Yes," she said nervously.

I felt like this was a mistakes but she has a point; her brother is down there and family is suppose to be there for each other no matter what. As we slowly made our way to the stairs, I got out my pocket knife. Strange noises of gurgling and screeching were downstairs like someone had a sour throat and the smell of rotten meat flooded across the entire house. I couldn't think of anything with that description that might have come in the house that with kill her brother. We slowly took on step at a time, trying not to make a noise. As we descended more to the living room floor, we saw it. And for all we know, it was neither living nor dead. It was feasting and pulling out the guts and organs. Blood was pouring out of the body. It was like watching a rated M movie in real life. I looked at Janice, her face even more terrified than she was before. "Janice…." I said. Suddenly I felt something grabbed on to my arm, and it was the creature. "OH SHIT!" I exclaimed as I was pulling my arm back. The arm tore off its body. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I exclaimed. I looked at Janice, solid like a rock and still staring at her brother's dead body. As the creature was climbing towards the stairs, with its other available arm, grabbed my leg and tried to pull me down the stairs but it quickly stabbed it in the head and fell. I looked at the knife that I killed it with; it is now stuck in there for good. I looked at the living room that is now covered with blood and guts and the smell old meat and vomit. I found a gun in the middle of the floor. I picked it up and found that it was still full of ammo.

"I guess he tried to shoot it," I said to Janice as she slowly approaches the dead body that was once her brother. I realize now that she wasn't safe here anymore and that I had to take her with me. That couldn't be the only one out there, there must be thousands or millions and the last thing I need is to leave the only family I have left. As I went to kitchen to find more weapons, I watch her weep and cry over her brother. Saying that she wish she could have been there sooner and that she loved him and will be missed. As I finished up packing more food, clothes, medicine and weapons in another empty bag I found in the kitchen, I slowly walked over to her and put my hand over her shoulder. As she wept, I try to think of words to say to her, good words.

After a long pause, I said comforting "Your bother did what he had done to protect you. The best you can do is to live for him."

Janice looked up at me as I handed her the backpack. "Looks like plans changed," she said sniffling. There was a long pause, "I can't go, Kax. I just can't…. Not after what just happened. I think it's best for me to just stay here….and lay him in peace. Please…. you can just go and I will wait for my parents to get home."

"I don't think it's an option anymore." I said to her as I handed her the backpack. She looked at me, tears still running down her face. "I don't understand!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, screams and screeching were heard outside. I looked at her for a while, knowing that this world isn't safe anymore. "Please Janice!" I begged to her, "I got a feeling that this world isn't safe anymore! And the last thing I need to lose is my sister!"

We both looked at her for a while before she snatched the backpack out of my hands and stand outside of the front door, putting the hood over her long dark brown hair. "Ok then, let's go and get out of here," she said firmly. I slowly walked towards her by her side as we both looking at each other. I knew that she change in some way. Is mad at me? That I didn't react quickly enough? That we could have save her bother sooner? I didn't know and I never asked her that day ever since.

That memory had been haunting me ever since then. In my dreams and my mind. I wish could have been different for both of us. Maybe we would still have been talking like friends. Maybe we could have been still friends. As that memory began to fade away from my mind, I woke up to the sound of laughter and happiness. And there they stood, waiting for me to start the day.

* * *

**_Well, what do you guys think?_**

**_If you like it, be sure to favorite and follow._**

**_If you have anymore ideas for my stories, leave a review or pm me ;)_**

**_And that's it for now, see you next time (peace)_**


End file.
